


New Case

by Pond_Porridge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Detectives, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Murder, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Porridge/pseuds/Pond_Porridge
Summary: Patton just got a new job, Logan might be fired, and Virgil is excited to finally have a REAL case.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 7





	1. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had your dream job, wouldn't you want to keep it too?

"Wait, wait, hear me out!" Logan stepped in front of his boss before she could leave.

"What? You messed up, Logan." She gritted her teeth.

"The new boy's working on a big case. It's his first time. I'll get the information, I'll make sure before we put another innocent man in jail. One more chance. Please. This job is all I have. If I fuck this up I'll leave, no questions asked, no more chances. Please, just one more chance!" Logan begged.

" ...This last one, Berry. " She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Logan tried to hide his excitement. "Thank you!" He shook her hand and left.

With his job on the line and a grin on his face, he went home. Ever since he was a child he wanted to be a detective. He wanted to investigate. Help people. He wasn't going to lose his dream job yet.

He's usually the guy they go to for a big case. He could guess and nobody would question him. He's almost always right. 𝘼𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩.

He got one case wrong. It was a murder. He said the brother did it. It was in fact NOT Mr. Prince. And yes, that is his name. Father of two twins, divorced, the usual.

He was the only reasonable suspect. Nobody else was there that night, Mr. Prince had no alibi, of COURSE it was him! But it wasn't. Logan was wrong. They know he was wrong, but Mr. Prince is still in jail. They refuse to tell Logan why they haven't let the innocent man out.

Those thoughts kept Logan up at night. He used the lack of sleep to investigate whatever case he's working on at the time. Some call him insane. Others prefer the word "efficient." Both words describe the man, one just sounds more kind.

This was yet another sleepless night. Next case: a kidnapping. He's worried about how the new guy will deal with this. Quite a big case for a first time.

They have so many clues already, but none of them add up... Threat letters, empty locations, clues that seen a little too obvious, it's like they're messing with them! It could be anyone. Logan scribbled a few notes in his notebook and tried to sleep.

"𝟏𝟏𝟎𝟖"


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is ready to start working!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter!

Patton held a small stuffed frog close. It was his first day. He's never usually this nervous. He sat up in bed. 

He was dressed already, but still didn't move until he heard knocking on his door, putting down his plush and getting to the door as fast as he could.

He saw a man standing there. He was quite tall, black shirt, black pants, a dark blue tie, and black glasses around his dark blue eyes. "You must be Patton Maure." He said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

Patton nodded and adjusted his round glasses, shaking his hand. "Yep! That's me!"

" I'm Logan Berry, I work at the Sanders Detective Agency. " Logan introduced himself.

"Oh! The SDA! Today's my first day there!" Patton giggled.

" Well, if you're ready you can follow me and I'll take you there. " Logan hummed.

"I'm ready to go!" Patton was beaming at this point, but in reality, Patton wasn't quite sure if he was.

"Alright, it's nearby so we can just walk if you're okay with that."

Patton nodded again. "Thank you, Logan!"

They walked in silence. Patton is usually talkative, but this time he didn't say a word. He wanted this job and he doesn't know how strict they are. Logan looked rather strict and serious, he had a necktie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, people stared. Logan couldn't tell if they were staring at Patton because he was new, or him because they were surprised he wasn't fired. Either way, Patton was uncomfortable. He suddenly tensed as he walked, hating all the eyes on them.

Logan guided him to Patton's desk and he sat down. Logan left to his own desk, letting Patton get settled.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing earlier.

Patton then saw someone walking to his desk. Just about his height, maybe shorter, purple hair, eyeshadow, black ripped jeans, and a black hoodie with purple patches. "You must be Patton?" He asked.

" Y-yup! " Patton smiled awkwardly.

"I'm Virgil. You're my partner in the next case." Virgil leant his elbows on Patton's desk. "How much do you know about this case?" He asked.

" Absolutely nothing. " Patton quietly chuckled.

Virgil sighed. "Great... Alyssa Halos was kidnapped. It's our job to find out who did it. We keep getting these clues... Notes... Maps..."

" Maps? Wouldn't that lead us to her? " Patton asked.

"Maps leading to nowhere." Virgil explained.

"Oh..." Patton muttered.

"B-but I'm glad to have you on the team, Patton..." Virgil stuttered.

" I'm glad to be here!... Is it okay if I call you Kiddo? " Patton asked.

"O-okay..?"

" Great! "


	3. Noted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hints. More gays.

It was late at night, pouring rain, like most dramatic scenes in movies or books. 

Logan was stuck with the late shift, like always, but this time he wasn't trusted to do it alone. He wasn't quite sure why, but Virgil was there too. And, because Virgil wanted someone other than Logan to talk to, he decided to bring 𝙍𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙋𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚. Out of all the people he could bring, he brought ROMAN.

Roman despises Logan. He absolutely HATES him. Well, for a valid reason. Roman's father was the one Logan sent to jail. The innocent one.

Logan had to sit there and wait for the shift to be over, listening to their conversations. He noticed that they were sitting weirdly close to each other. Well, for most people, that's the average distance for people to sit when talking to each other, but Virgil NEVER lets anyone even be that close.

Then, Logan heard something hit the door.

"Logan, you get it!" Roman told him.

Logan sighed and opened the door. Nobody was there. He almost closed the door before seeing a note on the ground. Logan picked it up and read it. "J₳₦Ʉ₴" was scribbled hastily onto the paper. There was no need for a last name, there was only one Janus.

"What was it?" Virgil asked.

"A clue." Logan showed Virgil the paper, closing the door behind him as he walked back into the room.

" Huh... Well, we'll interrogate him tomorrow. If he doesn't spill- and, knowing him, he won't -we'll have to get Remus here too. " Virgil sighed. Roman groaned, clearly not excited about whoever Remus was.

"Remus? I haven't heard of him before." Logan looked confused.

" My brother. " Roman rolled his eyes.

"Is he as annoying as you by any chance?" Logan asked.

" Logan, be nice. And you should know his name, he's been here before. MANY times. You just haven't interrogated him yourself... Speaking of that, you should interrogate him next. " Virgil snickered.

"Why's that?" Logan tilted his head slightly .

"Everyone else has, other than Patton of course, but let's not put PATTON through that. You're interrogating him tomorrow. Be prepared." Virgil looked amused.

Logan walked into his room. He was confused by Virgil's comments, but he'll take the interrogation thing as a challenge.


	4. Interrogations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like. With a sprinkle of Gay Mess™

Logan woke up at his desk. He fell asleep there, thinking about all the clues... The note... If any other clues hinted to Janus... The only one was a black piece of fabric, but black is a popular colour...

He was pulled out of thought by someone knocking on the door. He didn't recognise the knocking. He opened the door and saw Patton standing there with a tray of food. "I-I made you some breakfast..." Patton looked down awkwardly.

"Thank you!" Logan took the tray. Patton swore he saw Logan smile a bit.

"You're welcome!" Patton skipped away happily.

Logan sat back down, only to hear more knocking about a minute later. He recognized it this time. "Come in!" Logan told Virgil.

Virgil swung the door open. "Remus is here. Interrogation in five minutes. Good luck." He left.

Logan muttered a few swears. " Alright! " He said to the already gone Virgil. He had a bit of time to collect his thoughts. a bit of time to prepare.

Minutes felt like seconds and before he knew it, he was late. Late, but prepared. He quickly scrambled up and ran to the interrogation room.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬

Logan recognised Remus. He's never had an actual conversation with him before, but he sure as hell remembers the passing glances and winks when he was being shoved into the interrogation room many times before. This is far from his first time here.

"You're late-... Oh, it's you~" Remus smirked.

Logan blushed slightly and sat down.

Remus leant forward. "Blushing already ~? I haven't even said any of my signature sex jokes ~"

Logan blushed a bit more. "Lets just get to the point. What do you know about Alyssa and the kidnapping?"

"Wow, you're red~ And I thought you were the serious one~" Remus teased.

"Avoiding the question... Noted." Logan hummed.

" Alright, nerdy wolverine, I know nothing! " Remus snapped.

"Really? You sure?" Logan leant forward a bit too, then regretted it, going slightly more red.

" ...Get these handcuffs off me and I'll talk. " Remus smirked again. He was handcuffed for his tendency to attack people.

"Fine." Logan stood up and took the handcuffs off him. " Spill. "

"Alyssa has a boyfriend with anger issues. And anger issues aside, he seems like the type of person to do this." Remus shrugged. "Y ' know..." Remus pulled Logan uncomfortably close by his tie. " You're fun to watch squirm~"

Logan went bright red. He didn't know what to do or even what to say.

Remus let go of him, but looked him up and down.

"Wh-what do you know about the note with Janus' name?" Logan asked , adjusting his tie.

"Stuttering, really~?" Remus snickered.

"Answer the question." Logan snapped.

" Awww, is the gay mess of a switch mad~? " He teased.

Logan rolled his eyes. Remus was just trying to see how red he'd get at this point.

"In reality, I know nothing about the note." Remus shrugged.

"...We're done here then." Logan stood up.

" Aww c'mon! At least let me come with! " Remus pouted.

"Th-... F-... No." It was hard for Logan to say no to him. He wasn't quite sure why. Logan walked out the door, closing it behind him. He instantly left to his room to calm down his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was long.


	5. Scales and Awkwardness

"So uh... Seemed like you completely forgot about the whole one way glass in the interrogation room, huh?" Virgil teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Logan snapped, blushing.

"You're such a fucking gay mess!" Virgil laughed.

" I-it meant nothing! " Logan stuttered.

"Yea Remus is a perverted bastard but he's never done the whole tie thing! I'm not sure if it really was nothing! And you seem to quite like him!" Virgil snorted.

" if you just came here to make fun of me, you can leave now. We both have work to do. " Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun!" Virgil complained.

"Go hang out with Roman or whatever. Not like it's obvious you-" Logan was interrupted.

"Shut it!" Virgil bit the inside of his cheek.

"How about a truce?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

Virgil left, still wanting to make fun of Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, let's see what happened when Janus was interrogated...

"Who are you exactly?" Janus squinted.

"I'm Patton!" Patton smiled brightly. "I've never done this whole interrogation thing... Sorry if I don't do it well."

" Oh if you mess up its not okay and I'll hate you. " Janus hummed.

Luckily, Virgil told Patton about Janus lying every chance he gets. If Patton wasn't told this his feelings would be 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 hurt right now.

Patton heard the handcuffs hit the floor. Janus stood up, two main hands on the table, bringing out two extra arms to dramatically gesture with as he spoke. "Definitely not uncomfortable at all.... And please keep me here for hours, take as long as you need."

" S-so, your name was written on a piece of paper... Do you know why? " Patton asked.

"Of course I do! It's not like it's my name or anything!" Janus rolled his eyes.

Patton looked at Janus' scales and tilted his head slightly.

Janus' human half blushed and he looked down.

"O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!... C-c-can I touch the scales?.." Patton blushed a bit too.

" Oh I totally mind! " Janus said without thinking.

Patton ran his thumb along his scales, Janus blushing more and more. Patton was too mesmerized to notice.

"A-a-alright you can st-stop now-..." Janus stuttered.

"Sorry!" Patton apologised and stepped back. "Anyways.... Let's forget that ever happened...."

Janus nodded in agreement.

"So about the kindapping -..." Patton stopped himself from talking more.

" I was totally the one who did it. " Janus started to leave. Patton didn't stop him. He hesitated at the door, but left.


	6. Don't Get Blood on the Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is injured and sOmEoNe NeW is helping him.

"You don't look like a professional criminal..." Virgil crossed his arms.

" That's what makes me so good. " He replied. "Anyways, you're bleeding out on my carpet. Can you not? It's new and I'd appreciate it if you didn't stain it."

" get me some bandages then, bitch. " Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Get some yourself." he rolled his eyes.

"WELL THAT'S KINDA DIFFICULT." Virgil gestured towards the long, bleeding cut down his leg.

"Sucks to be you I guess." He hummed.

" I'll keep bleeding on your carpet. " Virgil sounded like he was threatening him.

"Fine!" He left and came back with bandages for Virgil.

"Fucking finally." Virgil muttered and wrapped his leg in bandages.

" Anyways... If Roman finds out about this he'll kill someone. " He snickered.

"What do you mean? Why would be do that? It's just a little cut..." In reality, it wasn't a little cut. It went down his entire leg.

Those questions made him laugh more. " You'll understand soon enough. " He patted Vrgil's head.

"Fight me!" Virgil didn't like it when he was vague. Or when he touched him.

" You're five feet tall and badly injured. I'm six feet tall and completely healthy. You won't win this. " He sat beside Virgil and messed up his hair a bit. "And let's not tell Roman about this? I'll probably be the one dead for not telling him sooner. Unless if you tell me who the fuck did this, Virgil."

Virgil sighed. "Nothing important."

"It's kinda important, Virgil!" He made sure he didn't get too annoyed at Virgil. He's learnt not to do that. Not like Virgil hurting him or anything, it just ends up in Virgil being sad and him feeling bad and then Virgil gets anxious... Not fun times.

Virgil sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm fine, really...."

He signed too. He knew there was no getting an answer yet. "Stay as long as you need."


	7. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries, blushing, and a new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6am, I have school today, I've been up for hours refusing to sleep.

Virgil got to work. Because of the long cut down his leg, he was in crutches, though he hates how obvious crutches are. He hates it when people worry about him, because then he feels bad for them putting him first. Roman and Patton were the worst at not worrying, and they make their worries very known.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Roman asked, running up to Virgil.

"I'm fine, Roman." Virgil reassured him.

" Who did this!? I can kill them! " Roman offered.

Virgil was stunned by how... Protective... Roman was being. "I-It's fine!... And not the best idea to say you might kill someone when you're surrounded by 5 detectives. Why are you here today anyway?" Virgil asked .

Roman blushed at the question. "I-I was bored so I decided to come here."

Virgil sighed. "I'm a detective. Please, stop lying, Roman."

Roman blushed more. "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"Roman." Virgil used his workplace-famous detective intimidation voice. 

"Fine! I-... I came to see-... I came to see you..!" Roman looked down, even his ears turning a soft pink.

"O-oh..." Virgil slightly blushed too, but not nearly as much as Roman.

Patton happily skipped over, breaking the silence. "Hi Kiddo!" He smiled.

Virgil gave him a small awkward wave. 

"What happened to your leg?" Patton askes.

" It's nothing, Pat. " Virgil reassured him.

"Alright..." Patton was worried but by the tone of Virgil's voice he knows he shouldn't ask. " Anyway, are you Virgil's boyfriend? " Patton asked Roman

Roman blushed more. "N-no!" He was almost as red as his sash.

"Oh, sorry!" Patton apologised.

Their conversation was interrupted. Someone was being brought in for interrogation. When Virgil saw him, he recognised him instantly. Someone he NEVER expected to be here... He had two questions: Why was Emile Picani being interrogated and why was he in handcuffs?


	8. Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he as good as he seems?

Emile was struggling against the handcuffs, a tear rolling down his cheek. Virgil knew him well. He knew he defiantly isn't the type of person to be interrogated often, or even be remotely involved often. And by often, he means never. Other than that one time Remy needed an alibi, but that's not important.

Virgil walked up to the people bringing him in. "What's happening?"

Emile looked at Virgil. He was scared. Terrified, even. He was shaking, tears falling, he couldn't even stand up straight. I was gonna say he can't do anything straight, but I don't think now's the best time for a gay joke.

"What's. Happening?" Virgil paused inbetween each word.

" He's going to be interrogated. I think it's rather obvious, Virgil. " One of the other detectives answered.

"Why?" Virgil bit the inside of his cheek.

" He's a suspect. " The detective rolled their eyes.

"...I'll interrogate him." Virgil hummed. Emile seemed to ease up ever so slightly. Virgil put his hand on Emile's shoulder and walked with him into the interrogation room.

Patton, being new in town, had no clue who Emile was; therefore wasn't shocked. Roman, on the other hand, was stunned. He muttered a few swears. "How-..." He was completely shocked.

Usually, if whoever's being interrogated isn't violent, they don't need handcuffs. If they've never been here before, they definitely aren't given handcuffs. Emile was in handcuffs. 

And Virgil noticed something else. The SDA rarely brings out the lie detector. Virgil doesn't see why they don't use it, but they only use it for... Special suspects...

"Why are you here?" Virgil asked after Emile put his hand in the lie detector.

Emile stuttered due to tears. "Th-they-... They said I wa-was a suspect an-and I needed to be h-here..." Emile looked down at his knees.

True.

"Why are you a suspect?"

" I-I was n-nearby... "

True.

"Nearby what?"

" Mu-murder... "

True.

"Did you see anything?"

" N-no... "

True.

"When was it?"

"Th-this morning-!" Emile drew his hand back instantly, jumping from the sudden shock from the lie detector.

"When was it, Picani?" Virgil crossed his arms.

" Last night. Just after midnight. About... 12:47. "

True.

"Why did you lie?"

" Y-you don't know what's going on! You don't know the full picture, V! "

Virgil sighed and stood up. "Wait here, Picani." He left.


End file.
